


Summer of Love (And Murder)

by LalaRose27



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Mild Smut, Murder, Murder Kink, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Serial Killers, Sort Of, friendship based on murder, not super graphic but a warning still applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27
Summary: While at summer camp, Mallory meets Michael While his hand is wrist deep in the camp counselor’s rib cage. Eagerly, she asks him to teach her.As summers go on, the body count grows, as does their love for each other
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Mallory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Summer of Love (And Murder)

When her mom told her about Camp Robichaux Malloy was excited. Nothing sounded better than getting out of the California heat, the concrete buildings, and hoards of tourists that crowded her city. She could detach from her usual material life and become one with nature. But now that she was in Louisiana she wishes she was back home. The humidity was unbearable, mosquitoes were the size of her head, and there was trash all over the forest floor. Her fellow campers also had the same thoughts as her and were making their dissatisfaction known. 

Over the course of the last week Mallory was stuffed into a crowded cabin and had to listen to her cabin mates, mostly Madison, complain every night about the lack of cell service and horrible food. Typically other cabinmates, usually Zoe, would yell at her to shut up and escalate into an arguement that would Mallory would just pray for the two of them to just fuck already so she could get a decent night’s sleep. The day activities were not awful but her bookworm ways had not prepared her for outside activities. 

Today’s schedule called for a volleyball game by the lake. She wasn’t a bad player but she was no match for the rival cabin. Mallory spends most of the game trying to not not get hit. Key word being trying as she was hit in the face half way through the game.

“Time!” Counselor Cordelia says and the game comes to a pause. “Mallory are you okay?”

The California native touches her nose to find that it is bleeding. “I’m fine. Just a little blood.”

“Are you sure, do you want me to take you to the nurse’s office?”

“No, I can walk by myself.”

“Okay, I’ll try to stop by later.” Cordelia looks up at the member of the rival team that hit Mallory. “You’re sitting out for the rest of the game.”

Mallory walked away from the field and towards the nurse’s office until she heard a loud thump followed by the sounds of kicking. Her curiosity piqued, Mallory went inside. She opened the cabin and peaked her head in to find Michael Langdon, a cute boy about her age.

Both of them were frozen in place. Mallory stared at him unblinking eyes and Michael stared at her unblinking as well. He is kneeling on the floor over his camp counselor with his hand elbow deep in the counselor’s rib cage. His face was beautiful as usual, the blood on him only accentuating his beauty. Michael was the first to blink and that was enough to snap Mallory out of her daze. She shut the door and walked to Michael to look at the body below him. 

“What are you thinking?” Michael sounded emotionless but Mallory could hear his curiosity.

Neither of them had ever spoken to each other before. Mallory had no idea what kind of guy Michael was- one who would let her join his killing spree or one who would dispose of her in the same manner as the fool on the floor. But she was too much like her mother and refused to die as a coward and a liar.

“How talented you are with a knife.” Mallory answers honestly. She takes the hand holding the knife and admires the blade. It’s drenched in blood but she can still appreciate the craftsmanship.“Can you teach me?”

Michael stares at her in silence before breaking into a smile. “I would be happy to.”

The screams of the other campers outside remind the two where they were. The two checked the cabin’s clock and saw they had about thirty minutes before campers returned to their cabins. 

“What was your plan to take this body out of here?” Mallory asks.

“I like this darkness within you.” Michael told her before beginning to move the body.

Since that day she and Michael started their killing spree her mood considerably improved. The sun rays felt magical against her skin, the waters were sparking, and Mallory even started to enjoy the cabins which she realized had a rustic sort of charm to it. Madison and Zoe had yet to fuck but Mallory found herself exhausted from her and Michael’s physical activities so she was out like a light as soon as she laid down. 

“You’re like with Alexandre Cabanel with blade.” Michael tells her one day while she’s slicing open another camper with his knife. Mallory has him split open from stomach to sternum, blood and guts spilling from the corpse and staining the earth below.

Mallory blushes. “I’ve really improved haven’t I?”

“Improved? Mallory, you’ve got the most steady hand I’ve ever seen.” Michael said in awe. Human flesh is difficult to cut through, especially for a novice but Mallory made the act look simple and elegant.

“Thank you Michael. You’re a wonderful teacher.”

“Flattery gets you everywhere Miss Lorde.” Michael smiles. He crouches next to her. “So why this guy?”

Mallory shrugged. “Don’t really know, he just seemed really lonely and I don’t think anyone will miss him anytime soon.”

“Smart.” Michael hums. 

There was no pattern to their kills, no real motivation. They simply went for the easiest targets since Mallory was still a novice. Michael never told Mallory why he started to kill people, why he was so sloppy the first time they met despite his immense knowledge for it, nor why he took her under his wing. It wasn’t her place to question nor did she want him to ask her the same questions.

“Hand me an axe,” Mallory says, noticing the setting sun. “Queenie said they’re serving gumbo tonight and I don’t want to be late.”

Michael hands her an axe, identical to the one in his hand and they begin dismembering the body into gator sized pieces. Mallory always had a soft spot for animals. It’s become an almost ritual for them, feeding the gators while covered in blood and mud. Michael used to complain about the mud until Mallory told him mud is good for the skin, at least according to Misty.

As the summer draws to a close, Mallory and Michael wants to have one last good kill before leaving the camp forever. They settle on Margaret, Coco’s uber religious cousin. Coco cried on Mallory’s shoulder many times throughout the summer because of her cousin’s lack of sympathy for her pain when her gay best friend went missing. In all honesty it was Mallory and Michael who got rid of him but Mallory wasn’t going to tell Coco that. But it still hurt Mallory to see her friend in pain so she and Michael hatched a plan more elaborate than their previous kills. The two of them decided to sneak out to the lake the night Margaret was on night duty. Mallory striped down and jumped into the lake, with Michael jumping in right after. Once she rose up for air, she noticed Michael staring at her.

“What are you looking at?” She asked, a little nervous about his answer. Despite being as close as they are, she could never read him as well as she could other people. Regardless of whatever she thought he was going to say, he surprised her even more by kissing her.

After getting over the shock Mallory leaned into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and he got more aggressive. He pulled her close but left her lips in favor of kissing her jawbone, then her neck, then her breasts, then her- oh! Mallory’s eyes snapped open. She couldn’t see his golden locks under the dark water but the image in her mind made her wrap her legs around him. His large hands rested on her ass pulled her in closer as his teeth nipped, and his tongue played with her-

“Oh my-” Mallory moaned. “Oh!” Her hands tangled into his head as she grew closer and closer, forcing him in deeper and deeper. Her body grew tighter and tighter, like a rubber band being stretched out. Mallory didn’t think he could hear her panting and her moaning under water but he doubled down on his efforts licking her faster and biting her sensitive spots harder. Michael must have been a wizard or something because once she was almost  _ there, he _ did the only thing that could push her off the edge. He thrust two fingers into her quickly and without care and she-

“Oh my Michael! Fuck!” She moaned softly and pathetically. She couldn’t stop shaking around his fingers, which had not stopped in their efforts to extend her climax. She babbled the last word until it became slurred and her brain started to melt. She floated on the water, not caring if she got eaten by a gator. If this is how she died- a mixture of pleasure and pain- she would sing her praises to God.

Michael-  _ finally _ \- came up for air and was the only thing preventing her from drifting off to the middle of the lake. She moved her head just the tiniest bit to see the first genuine and happy smile on his face. He pulled her to him so her legs would wrap around his waist. His hands held her up by her rear and her hands rested lazily around his neck. She pulled him in for a kiss and though he tasted of butter and lake water and she tasted like gumbo and bubblegum it was the best kiss either of them had ever had. Unfortunately the kiss was cut short.

“What are you two doing?” A familiarly annoying voice screamed. The couple turned, a little dazed to see Margaret in her dressing gown and pigtails angrily holding a flashlight. Mallory forgot they were here for her. “You two could get eaten by the gators!”

The couple looked at each other then back and her then began swimming towards Margaret.

“I can’t believe you two,” She reprimands. “There are only a few days left in the camp and this is how you choose to spend your time?”

“I’m sorry,” Michael says while pulling himself out of the lake. Mallory has difficult doing this because her legs still feel like jelly.

“You should be!” She turns to Mallory. “And what do you have to say for yourself Mallory? You are a good girl why would you do this?”

“Well,” Mallory says looking bashful. “I think you’re wrong Margaret.”

“Excuse me?” Margaret sputters. Mallory looks her in the eye. 

“You’re wrong.” Michael says while wrapping an arm around Margaret. Mallory makes her way to her pile of clothes. “Mallory here is one of the worst people in this camp. She’s done things with me that would make your brain melt.”

“Get off me, you’re getting my clothes wet.” 

“Don’t worry Margaret, you’re gonna get a demonstration. And your clothes aren’t necessary.” Michael says and Mallory delivers a swift stab into her back. And then another one and another one. Michael lets Margaret’s body fall to the ground, whimpering in pain.

“Shhh, be quiet.” Michael tells her with a finger to her lips. “We don’t want to wake the campers do we?”

He slashes more cuts into her skin, unlike Mallory he aimed for her more vital organs and veins. Margaret lets out another cry of pain and more tears fall from her face. Michael’s grin grows even wider. He goes for another strike but Mallory stops him.

“You know, I got the best kiss in my life because of you.” Mallory says, crouching down and leaning on her knife. “Thank you.” She said genuinely. Margaret looks confused but a little relieved seeing Mallory smile.

The smile on Mallory’s face does not last for long however. “But you made Coco cry. A lot. And that shit is unforgivable.”

Margaret chokes out a sob. “I’m so-”

But her apology is cut short when Mallory unceremoniously jams a knife into her throat. 

Margaret’s body falls to the ground in an undignified thump.

“A little slow there Mallory.” Michael says looking down at her. “I almost worried you backed out.”

Mallory stands up. “If I didn’t back out the first time we did this, I wasn’t going to back out this time. My body is still recovering from what you did with your tongue.”

Michael smirks and tilts his head. “The best kiss of your life you mean?”

Mallory wraps her arms around his shoulders, not caring if the blood stains his shirt. “Yes that and the other thing.” She pulls him into a deep kiss.

By the end of the summer the two have killed a total of ten people without drawing an inch of suspicion onto themselves. When it is announced, later on the news, that the camp is under investigation the two simply link pinkies and board the plane. To each of their delights, both of them live in Los Angeles so they will never be far from each other. Both of them agreed to meet at his house and go after some of the tourists crowding the city.

“I see you had fun,” Her mother says with a sweet smile after watching Michael kiss gently Mallory’s hand.

“I made a lot of summer memories.” Mallory said with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this, the latest season really inspired this and I started writing it before it aired but forgot about it and just finished it today while watching the Try Guys bake without a recipe instead of studying for Finals like a smart, responsible adult.
> 
> Alexandre Cabanel is the painter who made the Fallen Angel painting Michael is always compared to and I figured he's narccassitic enough to compare himself to works of art. Also feeding into Michael's God Complex, Mallory's dialogue (if read consecuatively) is her saying "Oh my Michael". Partially because my Catholic self cannot say OMG in its total form and because of Michael's parallels to the antichrist. 
> 
> Your choice if he is the antichrist though.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
